Corrupted
by cookiequeen09
Summary: Tai and Mimi are upset about Matt and Sora's relationship, and decide to vist the Digital World for old times sake. But what happens when an evil force consumes the two, and causes them to become the new threat to the Digital World? Will the rest of the D


Corrupted

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone except for the characters that you don't recognize! (I may add a few characters of my own as I continue to update, but I'm not entirely sure yet … ).

September thirteenth seemed like any other ordinary day to Taichi, or Tai as his friends would call him, Kamiya. It was roasting hot outside, and every member of the Digidestined had gathered around a large oak tree to rest under the shade. School had just let out, but Tai could care less. At this very minute, he could only find himself staring at his best friend kissing the woman of his dreams.

Yamato Ishida, or Matt as he liked to be called, smiled while pulling away from his lovely redheaded girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi. Tai felt like he was going to hurl, so instead of watching his two best friends play tonsil hockey, he turned his attention to Mimi, who was sitting right beside him. She also couldn't stand to look at Matt and Sora, and had taken an interest in examining her freshly manicured nails.

Tai knew Mimi felt just as bummed out about Matt and Sora's new found love just as he did. When she had convinced her parents to finally move back to Odaiba, she was in for quite a surprise when she discovered that Sora had already captured Matt's heart, and vise versa for Tai. In his perspective, Matt had captured Sora's heart.

"I swear I'm going to puke the next time I see them kiss." Mimi whispered to Tai, while everyone else busied themselves with meaningless conversations.

"Me too." Tai muttered, cringing in disgust as Matt leaned over to kiss Sora … again.

Mimi shuddered and glanced over at Izzy, who was trying to jam pointless knowledge into poor Davis's head.

She tucked a strand of her light brown hair behind her ear, and let out a soft sigh. A few minutes later, she got to her feet and brushed the nonexistent dirt off her skirt, before putting on a fake smile.

"Oh, look at the time!" She said, "It's nearly five thirty, and my Mom's making her famous 'Noodle Surprise' tonight, and I can't miss it! I'll see you all tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Everyone chorused in unison, not really paying attention.

Mimi frowned and placed her hands on her hips, while Tai got to his feet and ran a hand through his unusual large mass of hair.

"I'll walk you home if you want," he volunteered.

"Oh, Tai, you're such a sweetheart!" sighed Mimi, "Alright. Come on."

The two began to make their way back to Mimi's apartment.

"You didn't volunteer to walk me home because you were being sweet," said Mimi, "You were just doing it so you could get away from Matt and Sora."

"Yeah," agreed Tai, "Are you mad?"

"No! Of course not!" exclaimed Mimi, "I lied too. My Mom isn't making her famous Noodle Surprise today. I was actually planning on taking a trip to the Digital World so I can see Palmon."

"I'll come with you if you want," suggested Tai, "And besides, I haven't seen Agumon in a week. And that's a long time in their world."

Mimi nodded as they entered her house.

"Mom! I'm home!" Mimi yelled.

No answer.

"Oh. She must be out shopping or something," Mimi finally decided, as the two entered the living room and walked over to the computer.

They quickly opened the gate, before holding up their digivices and soon landed in the forest of the Digital World.

"Palmon's near by." Mimi stated, glancing down at her digivice.

"Agumon's with her." Tai added, "Jeez, I think they knew we were coming."

Mimi giggled, as a large rustle in the bushes was heard, and Agumon and Palmon soon appeared and ran over to their partners.

"Tai!"

"Mimi!"

"Agumon!"

"Palmon!"

Tai stumbled back as Agumon jumped onto him and attempted to hug him, while Palmon and Mimi snickered in the background.

"Did you know we were coming?" asked Mimi.

"Well, not completely," Palmon told her, "But we had a feeling … "

Mimi looked up and noticed a gigantic fortress in the clearing at the end of the forest.

"Hmm … that's weird." She said.

"What is?" asked Tai.

"That castle over there," replied Mimi, pointing to the fortress and arching an eyebrow, "I don't think it was here last week … "

"That's because it wasn't," said Agumon, "It just appeared out of nowhere!"

"Really?" asked Tai, "Do large castles usually appear out of nowhere like this?"

"No." Agumon and Palmon replied in unison.

"Does anyone live in it?" asked Mimi.

"Who knows?" asked Tai, "Let's go explore!"

Mimi sweat-dropped.

The two teenagers and their Digimon companions began heading towards the fortress. When they finally reached the double doors in front, Tai knocked. No one answered, so he opened one of the doors, which was surprisingly left unlocked. As if someone were expecting them …

But no one thought of that possibility, so they just entered the castle.

"Wow!" exclaimed Tai, "Whoever lives here sure lives the life of luxury!"

"Look at that!" said Palmon, pointing to another set of doors, which seemed to lead into a dungeon-like hallway.

"Should we see where it goes?" asked Agumon.

Tai nodded, and the four made their way through the hallway, which was lit by torches. They stopped when they reached a room where there was a large keyboard, and at least twenty television screens. In the middle of the room, there was a large podium built out of stone. Curious, Tai walked over to check it out. Mimi followed closely behind, while Agumon and Palmon examined another area of the room.

"It has writing written in the stone," said Mimi, "What does it say?"

"It's like a prophecy of some sort," explained Tai, "And it's talking about … Mimi! It's talking about us!"

"Huh?"

"It says 'The bearers of Courage and Sincerity will give into the temptations of evil and darkness, and will try to destroy the Digidestined'." Tai read.

"Well, it doesn't necessarily have to be about us, right?" said Mimi, "I mean, for all we know, it could be talking about Davis and Yolei."

"Somehow I doubt that," said Tai, "But I also don't believe this piece of junk! I mean, why would we give into all that evil and stuff and try to destroy our friends?"

"Why wouldn't you?" A cold and raspy voice asked out of nowhere.

Mimi gasped and looked around, expecting to find someone but instead found nothing. She bit down on her lip and moved closer to Tai.

"Did you hear that or is it just me going insane?" She asked.

Tai's eyes narrowed as he glanced around.

"No … I heard it." He muttered.

The doors they came through burst open, and a figure cloaked in black strode over to them. Agumon and Palmon raced over to their human friends and stood in front of them just in case the figure was going to try to hurt them.

The figure lifted one of it's hand, and a black and purplish electric energy ball flew at the Digimon, causing them to fly into the wall. Tai and Mimi gasped and backed away. They sighed in relief with their digivices gave off a faint glow, signaling the digivolution process.

"Agumon digivolve to … Greymon!"

"Palmon digivolve to … Togemon!"

A faint chuckle escaped the figure.

"Why is he laughing at us?" asked Mimi.

"I don't know." Tai replied, as Greymon and Togemon attacked with their strongest attacks.

After the smoke cleared, the two teens gasped when they realized that their Digimon hadn't even came close to harming the figure.

"Greymon, digivolve to MetalGreymon, now!" exclaimed Tai.

"Togemon, you better digivolve to ultimate also!" added Mimi.

Their Digimon got to their feet.

"Greymon digivolve to … MetalGreymon!"

"Togemon digivolve to … Lillymon!"

"Flower Cannon!" cried Lillymon.

The figure held up one of it's hands and quickly caused the attack to stop in midair and dissolve into little bits of data.

"This is ridiculous!" groaned Mimi.

"Giga Blaster!" bellowed MetalGreymon.

Again, the figure caused the attack to disappear, before tossing another energy ball at them and causing them to fly into the wall. The two de-digivolved into Koromon and Tanemon, their in-training stages.

"We're doomed!" moaned Tai, dropping to his knees and burying his face in his hands.

Meanwhile, Mimi raced over to Tanemon.

"Oh Tanemon!" She sighed, "I'm so sorry!"

Tanemon looked up at Mimi and lowered her eyes.

"It's not your fault, Mimi." Tanemon said sadly, "I just wasn't strong enough … "

Mimi gasped when she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder. She turned around and saw Tai chained against a wall, and slowly backed away from the figure as it advanced on her. It was the last thing she saw before she was consumed in total darkness.

How was that for a first chapter? I hope it was good enough ... after all, it is one of my beginning stories on I've tried posting it on other sites, but they're really, really confusing. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)

Miranda


End file.
